simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Bart's Tree House
| image = File:BartTree.png | imagewidth = 120px | Row 1 title = Cost | Row 1 info = 6400 | Row 2 title = Level unlocked | Row 2 info = 12 | Row 3 title = Characters unlocked | Row 3 info = Bart | Row 4 title = Income | Row 4 info = None | Row 5 title = Size | Row 5 info = 2x2 | Row 6 title = Time to build | Row 6 info = Immediate | Row 7 title = Task | Row 7 info = Bart Crusoe Pt. 2 }} is a custom treehouse owned by Bart Simpson. Upon its construction, he is unlocked. The Tree House unlocks at Level 12, and was originally the only Level 12 quest item needed to build until the Springfield Library was introduced at a later date with Martin. Upon building the treehouse the player unlocks the third cutscene. The Tree House is a somewhat different building, and is even considered to be more of a decoration. The building does not provide income, nor can it be interacted with directly in any way. It is also built instantly, much like decorations. When moving the Tree House, it even has the same properties as a decoration, however, the Tree House is included in the Buildings section rather than in the Decorations section. This is most likely because Bart comes with it. However, other characters have been released with other decorations that are in the actual decorations category. This is likely because this was the only character decoration released on the initial launch, while the other two came with updates. About Bart's treehouse is owned by Bart Simpson that resides in the back garden of 742 Evergreen Terrace. Bart and his friends usually read comics in the treehouse. It is a small house made of wood with a ladder leading up to it and a secret entrance in the floor. It's got a couple of windows as well as the door. The interior of the treehouse often changes, usually it contains only rudimentary furniture, but other times extravagant furnishings. In Burns' Casino 2016 Event the player can buy a fačade for the Tree House: Bart's Casino. Jobs Involved Bart * Have a Sleepover - 24h Gino Underdunk Terwilliger * Wait for Bart - 8h Herman * Draft Battle Plans - 4h Milhouse * Have a Sleepover - 24h Bart * Kiss Gina Goodbye - 60m Gina Vendetti * Hold Hands With Bart - 30m * Pick Bart’s Pocket While Kissing Him - 60m Bart * Hide From Bullies - 24h * Watch Itchy & Scratchy - 8h * Write Angry Letters - 10h Comic Book Guy * Write Angry Letters - 10h Database * Write Angry Letters - 10h Dolph * Watch Itchy & Scratchy - 8h * Write Angry Letters - 10h Greta Wolfcastle * Write Angry Letters - 10h Homer * Hide from Springfielders - 24h Janey * Write Angry Letters - 10h Jimbo * Watch Itchy & Scratchy - 8h * Write Angry Letters - 10h Kearney * Watch Itchy & Scratchy - 8h * Write Angry Letters - 10h Kirk * Gold-Farm in Homer's Happy Little Elves Game - 24h Lisa * Hide from Springfielders - 24h * Read Fine Print - 12h * Watch Itchy & Scratchy - 8h * Write Angry Letters - 10h Martin * Have a Sleepover - 24h * Watch Itchy & Scratchy - 8h * Write Angry Letters - 10h Milhouse * Watch Itchy & Scratchy - 8h * Write Angry Letters - 10h Nelson * Watch Itchy & Scratchy - 8h * Write Angry Letters - 10h Ralph * Watch Itchy & Scratchy - 8h * Write Angry Letters - 10h Skinner * Crash at Bart's Treehouse - 12h Sherri and Terri * Watch Itchy & Scratchy - 8h * Write Angry Letters - 10h Uter * Write Angry Letters - 10h Façades * Bart's Casino * Museum of Modern Bart Gallery Halloween_Bart's_Treehouse.png| during the Treehouse of Horror events. Screenshot 2014-12-05-12-30-41.png| during the Christmas 2014 Event. Category:Decorations Category:Man-made Decorations Category:Non Premium Items Category:Level 12 Category:2x2 Size